El alma mas pura
by Arkaham
Summary: Hyoga X Shun. Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen... y las historias a medias confundiran a todos en mas de una forma. TErMINado
1. En Shuba

A todos aquellos que encuentran un modo de pasársela bien leyendo.

El alma mas pura....

1. En Shuba....

La palidez de la nieve cubría el parque de la zona distrital Minato-ku, la zona sur de Tokyo, mas específicamente en el hermoso parque de Shuba, coronando sus hermosos arboles de Ginko ahora desnudo de sus hermosas hojas. Pese a ser una zona famosa por su cercanía a la torre de Tokyo y el templo de Zojoji, solo la nieve caía tranquilamente, como si la misma Yuki Onna estuviese de buenas.

Un joven de hermosa estampa corría muy perturbado por uno de los senderos entre los arboles, custodiado por las estatuas de los diversos, sollozaba y se lamenta, un pequeño tropiezo y se quedo allí, arrodillado, apoyado sin parar de sollozar

-¡Shun!- una voz llena de angustia le llamo, no se movió, la nieve ocultaba su silueta. Tembló al sentir un cálido abrigo cubrir su desnuda espalda, volteo entonces. A su lado, arrodillado y preocupado, susurrando su nombre, una bella cara adornada de rubios mechones -¿Shun?

No espero a mas, se levanto de golpe y gritando al mismo tiempo -¡Ya no mas!- se alejo corriendo sin ver hacia atrás ni una sola ves.

El joven rubio, se quedo mirando aquella huella en la nieve, mientras era cubierto con un manto suave por los copos blancos, cerro sus ojos, sabiendo el ultimo intento fallido. Una lagrima escapo acompañada de un susurro, mas para la nieve silenciosa testigo que para si mismo -lo siento.

La dulce melodía interpretada ingeniosamente por el semáforo de peatones, era muy alegre, algunas personas tarareaban su melodía en esa esquina, se detuvo indicando el fin del paso de los transeúntes, eran pocos los que estaban, solo uno no lo oyó. Shun debía escapar de ese dolor que le ataba el corazón a una terrible obscuridad, debía huir, no puso atención al señalamiento, hubo gritos de advertencia.

Un teléfono bastante lejos repico varias veces con una hermosa melodía, algunas personas alrededor molestas vieron al dueño del teléfono que parecía no darse cuenta que este sonaba

-¿no va a contestar?- pregunto amablemente uno de los tantos pasajeros de elevador, el chico de cabellos azul obscuro, Ikki primero le miro detenidamente, después se dio que tenia razón

-ee si, disculpe - añadió con cierto tono forzado de agradecimiento, saco el teléfono de su funda. Una vos seria y eternamente calmada hablo

-¿Kido Ikki? - pregunto

-Si- respondió fríamente

-Hablamos de la clínica Izumi


	2. ¿Donde esta Shun?

La luz de la mañana hacia que la nieve se tiñera de tonos rozados, delicados y hermosas, las escaleras del hospital recién eran barridas, Ikki se apresuro a llegar a la recepción, temía lo peor para su hermano, su número telefónico era especialmente para eso, para emergencias. De ser así, Hyoga le oiría seriamente, pues sabia que la tarde anterior habían salido juntos para visitar la torre de Tokyo.

-me mandaron llamar, soy Kido Ikki - dijo con tono nervioso en la recepción, la enfermera sonrío

-Señor Kido- dijo después de rato al ver que el joven se ponía un poco nervioso - como le dijeron por teléfono su hermano estará bien, trate de relajarse -Ikki no tuvo elección mas que tragarse las ansias anta la irremediable paciencia de la enfermera -venga yo le llevo, solo le pido que no le moleste mucho - dijo ella saliendo de su puesto y guando su camino.

Los nervios le carcomían, ya estaba pensando en todas las cosas que le diría al ruso, la enfermera tras recorrer algunos pasillos en la planta baja del edificio se detuvo en una puerta, y la abrió, hizo una pequeña reverencia permitiendo el paso a Ikki, este no se la devolvió y entro a la habitación, la enfermera cerro la puerta desde fuera.

La habitación estaba a obscuras, las pesadas cortinas impedían la entrada de luz, había tres camas en el cuarto, la mas cercana a la ventana ocupada por alguien, las otra dos vacías. Se acerco para apreciar mejor, petrificándose al reconocer el rostro.

-Disculpe enfermera pero el que esta en la habitación no es mi es hermano - se quejo sonoramente en el puesto de enfermeras, una de ellas sonrío cálidamente

-¿Su nombre?- pregunto inocente

-Kido Ikki- dijo irritándose

-Es su hermano - alegó ella al revisar una base de dato en una pantalla -Kido Hyoga, ¿no?

-No- contesto sarcásticamente -fuimos adoptados, pero no somos hermanos de sangre- añadió, pues ya sabia de la siguiente pregunta

-comprendo- sonrío la enfermera - aun así usted aparece en la lista de números de emergencia, hablamos a varios antes que usted y solo Ud. contesto

-¿qué?- esto lo confundió un poco, casi siempre en esos casos se llama a Saori, Tatsumi, a Shun a Shiryu, el estaba siempre debajo de esa lista, era muy raro

-sabe tuvo suerte, lo encontró esta mañana -explicó un poco la enfermera -una de mis compañeras que habla ruso mientras venia al trabajo, lo vio en la nieve sin nada que le protegiera del frío, y con algo de ayuda pudo traerlo

-¿no lo creo?- murmuro Ikki

-Estaba frío y decía cosas incoherentes en ruso....

-¿nadie lo acompañaba?- Ahora si podía pensar en terribles cosas, su hermano en la nieve, el ruso esta ves se había pasado.

-estaba solo- contesto un poco asombrada la joven.....

Ikki no intercambio mas palabras, su hermano estaba en algún lado, su mente divago en las peores situaciones, mientras marcaba al celular de su hermano, una adorable vos fría y mecánica solo repetía que el numero estaba fuera de servicio, hablo al departamento en el que vivía y compartía su adorable hermano. Las voces de la contestadora fueron una terrible punzada ¿dónde estaba su hermano? Desde aquel día Shun e Hyoga se habían vuelto inseparables, ¿qué lo había separado así? No penso mas, había que ir a buscarlo y quizá a reconfortarlo. Tokyo era una ciudad inmensa y el primer sitio que se le ocurrió fue ir al departamento de Seiya, en Shibuya. Allí iría......

El departamento de su hermano el cual compartía con Hyoga, un lugar bastante agradable en Shibuya ku, al oeste y quizá unos 20 o 30 minutos dependiendo del trafico de la clinica Izumi, según recordaba, un lugar fácil de llegar por su cercanía a la estación Omotesando. En el trayecto trato de comunicarse con Seiya y los demás, era como si hubiesen planeado desaparecer todos ese día. Probaría suerte buscando a su hermano en el departamento.

El edificio estaba rodeado por muchos vecinos curiosos, se aproximo discretamente, una vecina le reconoció y le llamo al momento.

-¡Ikki! - grito una señora ya grande y de cara amable, apartándose de la gente -que bueno que ha venido -dijo un poco mas tranquila, no dejo ni hablar a Ikki -¿cómo esta su hermano? Ayer se veía muy mal, después de que llegaron esos dos personas y armaron tal jaleo, hay también pobre del extranjero,....

Perdió la noción de lo que decía, de tantas cosas que decía tan rápido nerviosa asustada, ella tampoco sabia donde estaba Shun, y dos tipos armando jaleo, sonaba extraño, seguramente desollaría vivo al ruso, claro después de encontrar a su hermano.

Nuevamente el teléfono sonó, interviniendo milagrosamente esa conversación la cual había girado a hechos meramente supuestos en el chismorreo de las vecinas

Ikki s alejo con el pretexto y contesto

-¿Ikki? - contesto una voz familiar.....


	3. Aoyamabochi

-¿Shiryu? -Adivina controlando sus emociones

-si soy yo -

-¿Dónde están? -Pregunta, el fénix -los he estado buscando, alg.....

-Tranquilo -interrumpe, tratando de calmar a su compañero -Ya estamos aquí en la clínica Izumi, Seiya esta ahora platicando, o mas bien tratando de platicar con ...

-¿Qué les ha dicho?- ¿Dónde esta mi hermano? -Preguntó excitado

-¡¡¿No esta contigo?!! -Exclamó asustado Shiryu, ese había sido el motivo principal de su llamada, localizar a Shun, mas de uno volteo a verle

-Tienes que encontrarlo -exclamó un asustado Seiya que había arrebatado el teléfono -Hyoga dice disparates, pero creé que Shun podría estar en peligro

Ikki, no espero mas, odiaba ese tono de Seiya, porque sabia que decía la verdad. Se apuro a su coche, esquivando a mas curiosos, todo esto estaba muy extraño. Ayer en la cena su hermano llama para decir que va ir junto con Hyoga a pasar la tarde en la torre de Tokyo y luego la señora le dice que dos sujetos llegaron para armar algarabía, ¿qué estaba pasando? Y encima, su querido hermano podría estar en peligro, ¿de que?

Arranco su automóvil con furia reflejando el miedo en el chillar de los neumáticos, decidió tomar la ruta de cementerio de Ayoma, quizá fue la suerte o fue el trafico que para esas horas del día se ponía peor.

Manejo con la cabeza llena de preguntas, lo suficiente para distraerlo mientras esperaba el siga del semáforo, una mariposa revoloteaba cerca del lado del conductor, una hermosa mariposa no mas grande que la palma de una mano, taan blanca como la nieve y ligeros destellos rosados, su constante batir de alas hizo que Fénix se volteara.

En el mar de tumbas alcanzó a distinguir dos siluetas, claramente una asemejaba a su hermano. Sin pensarlo siquiera salió del auto, uno que otro conductor se quejo sin éxito alguno.

La nieve cubría las tumbas de una ligera capa de nieve, Ikki corrió a todo lo que pudo por la espesa capa de casi 15 cm del agua congelada que ocultaba los senderos del campo santo, los arboles como guardianes desnudos ofrecían una agradable sensación de tranquilidad, el incienso de algunos nichos recordaba al ambiente de algún templo Zen, con sus cantos mansos al atardecer y sus oraciones al amanecer.

Y ahí estaba, Shun sonriente, feliz, y sentado cómodamente en una de las bancas muy cercana a las tumbas, un hermoso árbol crecía justo detrás, aunque desnudo su silueta era singular, había algo en él que recordaba a la flores del cerezo en primavera, en la época del hanami, quizá por eso Shun estaba sentado en esa y no en otras mas cómodas y secas. Usaba el odiado abrigo viejo del ruso, de Hyoga. Sus manos juntas envolvían cariñosamente un objeto, del cual solo se podía ver una cadena plateada con grandes eslabones, redondos, muy parecido a cuentas de grandes rosarios católicos.

Shun al ver a su hermano aparecerse justo enfrente de él sonrío, al lado estaba una chica claramente extranjera posiblemente de Europa, era rubia de ojos azules, mirando cuidadosamente recordaba ciertas facciones del santo de Hielo, ojos fríos, hermoso rostro. Los dos habían estado platicando amenamente hasta ese momento, como si hubiesen estado esperando que llegara alguien.

-Shun ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó ya un poco mas aliviado -me has puesto un terrible susto.

-Lo siento hermano - solo dijo el pequeño sonriendo, como si eso fuese el menor de sus preocupaciones

-¿Le conoces Shun? - pregunto la rubia con un acento muy raro

-Oh si, lo siento - sonrio Shun -Mi hermano mayor Ikki -miro al chico de cabellos azules -Origa

-Mucho gusto -medio hizo una caravana japonesa, no importándole la extranjera -nos tenias preocupados -añadió -anda regresemos con los muchachos

-no -dijó decididamente el joven de cabellos verdes

-¡¡¿pero que dices?!! -exclamó sorprendido -No te puedes quedar aquí, mira - caían unos pocos copos -¡¡va a nevar de nuevo¡¡

-No, ya te dije que no- dijo seriamente Shun

-Tiene que ver con el ruso - Ikki declaro despectivamente, Origa le miro sorprendida

-¿Has visto a Hyoga? -pregunto con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación. -¿Esta bien?

Con estas palabras una rabia se manifestó en los ojos de Ikki, no sabia que habia pasado en tre los dos, ni como su hermano había llegado al cementerio de Aoyama, pero seguro que el cisne tenia que ver en esto, en cuanto pusiera a su hermano en algún lugar cómodo y caliente iría a la clinica de Izumi a asegurars que el ruso pasara una larga temporada ingresado.

-No, no lo he visto -mintió claramente Ikki

-Pobre -exclamó Origa muy preocupada

-¡Vamonos a casa hermano! -insistio de nuevo Ikki

-Ya te he dicho que no - contesto aun mas seriamente, sus manos apretaron con firmeza la cruz -no me iré de aquí hasta que no venga Hyoga

-¡¡¡¡Que!!!! - exclamo casi alterado con es frase, no lo pudo evitar y cargo a su hermano a su hombro en un solo movimiento. Origa sonrío -esta ves no harás mas caprichos hermanito -dijó Ikki ya con su hermano al hombro quien trataba de escaparse, Shun estaba cansado no podía opone mucha resistencia, salvo suplicas que le dejará en l cementerio, que no sabia lo que hacia, e Ikki prestaba oídos sordos a tales suplicas

-Hasta pronto Shun - se despidió Origa moviendo una mano, de pie junto a una de las tumbas. Los copos de nieve solo habían estado cayendo por debajo de las ramas del árbol y súbitamente dejo de hacerlo, la joven extranjera se agacho y recogió algo, un pétalo blanco como la nieve, como la flor del cerezo joven cuyas raíces jamas han probado la sangre de un cadáver. -Do svidaniya moi chistîaya deusha -susurro la joven caminando en dirección contraria

El cementerio de Aoyama era inmenso, tardaron por lo menos 10 minutos en salir de él en el auto, Shun desde que arranco el carro, simplemente cerro sus ojos acercando a su rostro el rosario, murmuraba algo. Ikki estaba feliz, de al fin haber dado con su hermano, en cuanto llegara a casa sabría toda la verdad, volvió a meditar.

En la primer manzana recorrida fuera del Aoyama-boshi un semáforo les detuvo, y trato de entablar conversación -Shun, ¿Fue él? No es cierto, esta ves seguro que me oye ese mal....

Una ves mas interrumpía el teléfono, Ikki hizo una mueca, de esas de querer acabar con todos los teléfonos del mundo, contesto el teléfono, odiaba mas a la musiquita que producía que a al aparato en si

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!! -rezongó por el teléfono queriendo acabar con la conversación, girando su cabeza para ver el paisaje de alado, unos cuantos edificios bien cuidados y aceras perfectamente limpias aunque con rastros de nieve en ciertos lugares, señalizaciones claras tanto en la calle como en los muros de la esquina, algunas personas cruzando la acera, un automóvil y varios camiones.

-¡¡Llévatelo de ahí!! -Urgió una voz -¡Llévatelo!

-¿qué te crees? -contestó con tono altanero Ikki

-¡¡Llévatelo a campo santo, a un santuario, deprisa o ellos.......!! -La comunicación fue interrumpida

-Loco -sonrió, al volverse para platicar con su hermano en su lugar encontró la puerta abierta y el asiento vacio.

-Demonios -gruñió saliendo del auto, no volvería a perder a su hermano. Unas mano les sujetaron ambos hombro acorralándolo contra el auto, dos tipos, dos hombres, con facciones típicas japonesas, cabello negro ojos negros, con una sonrisa especial, como de cierto placer al encontrar algo que buscaban, algo que podía provocar miendo en el alma humana

----------

aoyama-bochi Cementerio Aoyama (monte azul)

Y la frace de Origa... bueno esta en ruso y solo puedo traducirla hasta a siguiente entrega UU me prohibieron decir mas...

Suilad

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. En la clinica Izumi

Siento dejarlos a todos en ascuas... pero ni yo sé que va pasar en la siguiente entrega.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus preguntas poco a poco se irán resolviendo.......yo también quiero sabe quienes son esos tipos y que se traen, en serio si ya lo supiera hace mucho que esta historia estuviese completa.

---------

En la clínica Izumi

-Hyoga aun no puedes levantarte -reprendió Seya colgando el teléfono, -dicen las enfermeras que aun estas débil y debes estar en cama

-_Seiya es que no entiendes_- trato de protestar el rubio ante la terquedad de Pegaso, una y otra ves trato de explicarle las cosas, pero era imposible, sabia perfectamente que no le entendía, ni una palabra, todo por culpa de un malentendido con Jizou, el dios del templo de Zojoji en Shuba, al implorar su ayuda para proteger a Shun de esos bichos raros. Ese dios desconocido le especifico que nada podía hacer a menos que estuviera dispuesto a hacer un sacrificio. Hyoga no podía culparlo, después de todo, Jizou solo tenia poder en el infierno y no podía hacer mucho en la tierra, y lo que le había dado era lo mejor en esos momentos. Pero justo ahora, estaba desesperado por comunicarse con sus amigos, las enfermeras que le entendían, lo tachaban de sufrir alucinaciones hablando de demonios y criaturas de cuentos infantiles, la clínica tenia su especialidad en desordenes mentales y esto parecía un caso típico. Si que era desesperante. Se sentó resignado en la cama, no le interesaba estar cansado, ni lastimado, solo quería saber que Shun, su amor estuviese bien.

-Trata de descansar - animo Seiya -no se que tratabas de hacer en el teléfono gritando en ruso, si hablas muy bien japonés

Hyoga solo esbozo una mueca de burla, como de mejor te callas que no sabes lo que dices, y lo vio salir. Se acomodo mejor en la cama e hizo un recuento de las cosas que habían pasado, aun no entendía que había pasado. La luz del medio día entraba de lleno en la habitación blanca, el silencio que ofrecía la habitación era el indicado para meditar y tratar de entender las cosas.

-¿tu que crees Shiryu? -Preguntó Seiya sentándose en una de los sillones de la ala de espera de la clínica, su mejor amigo le ofreció un vaso con café de una maquina no muy lejana, debió un poco claramente con disgusto, el sabor no era de lo mejor y tampoco entraba en la categoría de aceptable, en breve un café terrible.

-Debí haber ido a la cafetería por café, esto esta horrible -Contestó Shiryu refiriéndose al café

-El café no - exclamo bebiéndose todo el café de un solo trago -¡De Hyoga! ¿tu que crees que le paso?

-No lo sé - contestó Shiryu mirando al chico de cabellos cafés- Es difícil pensar en alguien que pueda lastimar así a nuestro amigo, y dudo que haya sido Ikki ya ves lo que nos dijeron las enfermeras.

-Si es cierto -suspiró Seiya hundiéndose en el sillón -¿quién pudo propinarle semejante paliza? Si tan solo dejara de hablar en su lengua materna......

-¡Hola muchachos! -saludó una jovial voz, y antes de pode siquiera voltearse y responder el saludo pregunto -¿cómo se encuentra? Recibimos el mensaje y venimos en cuanto pudimos

-Hola- saludaron los dos santos al mismo tiempo, levantándose, delante de ellos estaban Saori Kiddo usando un hermoso traje de algún famoso diseñador europeo, Tatsumi a su lado claramente molesto y del otro Jabu, inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada.

-Vamos digan algo -se impaciento en unos instantes Tatsumi, también había recibido el mensaje de la clínica, sabiendo que esta visita les había hecho cancelar una reunión importante, , tanto Shiryu como Seiya no encontraban las palabras exactas

-Se encuentra bien -habló primero Shiryu- tuvo mucha suerte, ahora mismo esta en su habitación descansando

-Pero esta de necio -interrumpió Seiya -no quiere hablar japonés

-Esta bien -sonrío la chica de cabellos lavanda -Tatsumi haz los preparativos necesario, informa a nuestros asociados que hoy no podré atenderlos-, ordeno con suave voz

-pero Señorita Saori

-Deprisa Tatsumi -dijo con la voz un poco mas firme, los tres jóvenes sonrieron al verle marchar refunfuñando

-Ire a verle -declaró la chica encaminándose a la habitación de Hyoga.

La habitación pintada con colores muy cercanos al blanco lucia vacía en comparación a la sala de espera, solo las camas, unas cortinas para brindar un poco de privacidad, n aire seco y característico de las clínicas y hospitales, y por supuesto una gran ventana en uno de sus costados, por la cual se iluminaba toda la habitación. En la cama más cercana a la ventana, dormía Hyoga, no se le veía muy tranquilo, la preocupación teñía su rostro, lentamente se acerco a él, tratando de adivinar que había pasado.

Una enfermera entro poco después, traía consigo las herramientas para poner suero. Esto intrigo mas a la joven reencarnación de Atena, su amigo y santo se le veía bien, no había razón para ponerle suero ¿o si? Gentilmente puso una mano en la frente del ruso queriéndole dar a conocer que ella estaría a su lado, un cálido sentimiento le cerró los ojos.....

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

El cantar de los parajíllos, armonizado por los sonidos del despertar de la ciudad, cálidos rayos del sol acariciar la piel, incomparable cuando una mano de suave piel se posaba en las mejillas, abrir los ojos y perderse en el verde de aquellos que contemplaban ahogados en amor.

-Buenos dias -suave saludo, seguido de tierno beso.

Brisa matutina, despeinando al dueño de su corazón, esa sonrisa solo para él, sus cabellos flotando recordando el verde del verano, se acerca y mueve algunos mechones dorados del rostro

-Ya tebya lyublyu

-y yo a ti Hyoga

Aroma de chocolate, risas, Seiya bromeando mientras caminan de regreso

-No se olviden de faltar -se despide alegremente el chico de cabellos cafés

-Claro que no, no se te olvide de decirle a mi hermano -grita sacudiendo su mano por encima de su cabeza, mientras la otra se aferra a la cintura -al fin podremos decirles Hyoga-koi

Calidez de labio contra labio, en la seguridad de casa contra el frío, odian tener que separase pero el llamado es intenso en la puerta, se vuelve para mirar a su amor mientras se acerca a la puerta.

Dos desconocidos

Dos problemas.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Saori despego su mano de la frente, había visto tantas cosas en un segundo, no podía procesar toda esa información de golpe, se sentía mareada y confundida, algo le llamo la atención mientras seguía de pie junto a la cama, la enferma seguía con ella, continuaba con su labor de poner el suero, entendió que paso solo unos segundos. Pero.....

Decidida Saori rodeo la cama hasta encontrarse con la enfermera, le detuvo de insertar la pequeña aguja en las venas de su amigo, las dos se miran, ella le da una gran sonrisa, Saori ve en sus ojos algo que en definitiva esta muy mal, la joven enfermera con su mano libre sujeta un objeto de la bandeja y sin quitar esa hermosa sonrisa se dispone a atacar a Atena, Saori responde simplemente con una cachetada, la chica deja caer el objeto, un bisturí. Saori tiene que retroceder, la cara de la enfermera trasformado en una calavera con jirones de carne y venas le miraba, si sonreía Saori no pudo adivinarlo. En segundos el cuerpo de la joven se desbarataba convirtiéndose en un pequeño montículo de ceniza y polvo, en cual reposaba un papel, de forma rectangular, Saori recogió el papel, podía distinguir los kanjis en una bellísima caligrafía a mano tan antiguo que era difícil de leer, le cruzo la idea de llevarlo con los muchachos.

El papel se retorció como un gusano unos instantes, después se irguió totalmente, de su parte meridional aparecieron marcas, marcas que se abrieron, como parados sin pestañas.


	5. ¿mas problemas?

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y esper que este comentario aclare un poco las dudas.

Besos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las banquetas a esas horas del día por fortuna estaban desiertas, libres de nieve, en esta zona, justo colindante con los terrenos del cementerio de Aoyama, Shun corría sin siquiera ver hacia atrás, canturreaba una plegaria.

Plegaria que al menos le mantenía oculto de aquellos seres con forma de personas, confiando más en el rosario que pendía de su cuello y sujetaba como si la vida pendiera de ello. En un recodo dentro de los senderos del campo santo sintió un tirón, haciendo que cayera en la nieve acumulada en los nichos del oculto rincón.

Sentado miró a su agresor.

-¡Basta! - gritó Seiya ya un poco mas desesperado, se cruzo de manos resignado a oír el cuento de Jabu quien no prestaba atención a las quejas de sus compañeros y que seguramente había visto en algún canal amarillista esa mañana.

-¡Es la verdad, apareció hoy en las noticias! Explicaba Jabu emocionado de pie, ejecutando una rara danza explicativa de sus palabras para los otros dos santos, uno sonriendo amablemente y el otro deseándole propinar una buena golpiza -En Hibiya encontraron el numero 105 con esa marca, se imaginan, 105 muertos con una marca de mariposa en la frente y.....

-¡Ikki! - exclamaron los tres santos al ver al chico de cabellos azules entrar a la clínica, claramente estaba muy lastimado y golpeado.

Un par de enfermeras aparecieron para ayudar mientras Shiryu y Seiya le sostenían evitando que cayera, con un esfuerzo supremo alcanzo a decir mientras lo acomodaban en una camilla -el pato lo sabe- perdiendo el conocimiento instantes después.

¡Fénix!- grito una asustada Saori, no solo salía pálida de la habitación, sino algo despeinada, con el hermoso traje maltrecho como si hubiese sido arañado. Se acerco con una mirada inquisitiva en lo que los jóvenes observaban sorprendidos como se llevaban a Ikki.

La luz dorada de la tarde entraba en la habitación, en una cama Ikki reposaba tranquilamente, sus heridas no eran de gravedad, en otra Hyoga miraba impotente a sus amigos sentados en la cama, en cuanto entro la enfermera todos se desentendieron de la cama, ella sonrió un poco nerviosa, pues la mirada desaprobartoria de los santos y Atena intimidaban a cualquiera, solo reviso fugazmente a los pacientes y desapareció.

-¡Aún no lo puedo creer! -Exclamó Seiya

-Eso es magia onmyou, antigua magia espiritual de Japón -explicó suavemente Shiryu

-Ojos apareciendo de papeles y convirtiéndose en aves, si es extraño -comentó Jabu cruzado de brazos desde la ventana

-Por suerte Hyoga estaba cerca -sonrío Saori al recuerdo de cómo Hyoga simplemente ataco al ave poco después de que esta emergiera de aquel papelito y tratara de lastimar a Saori, aun se veía el recuerdo en sus ropas.

-¿Qué le pasara Saori? -preguntó Seiya sentándose de nuevo en la cama para poner una mano en la frente de Hyoga.

-De seguro que fue embrujado por Sojo-bo - comento casi sin pensar Jabu

Hyoga le miro con cara de sorpresa, no esperaba que una broma de esas se acercara a realidad del asunto, afirmo -Da -dijo con cierta emoción.

Todos se volvieron con esta sencilla palabra, algo que muchas veces ya le habían oído.

-Creo que con esto te pago el favor -comentó sonriendo la hermosa rubia Origa mientras caminaba al lado de Shun, por uno de los tantos senderos de cementerio de Aoyama, al ver un banco junto aun árbol se sentaron

-Ya te he dicho que no fue nada -se sentaba Shun un poco mas tranquilo

-Pero es que uno no es salvado todos los días por un joven hermoso -añadió la rusa -Es la cuarta o quinta ves que vengo a Japón a visitar a mi querido hijo y aun no puedo acostumbrarme a esas bellas melodías de los semáforos

Shun se sonrojo un poco por el comentario.

-no deberías sonrojarte así por comentarios simples de una desconocida -sonrío la joven - sino por las coplas amorosas de tu enamorada.

Shun se sonrojo aun mas con ese comentario

-Debes quererle demasiado -comentó Origa notando como el joven de cabellos verdes sostenía con fuerza el rosario -me alegro _moi chistîaya deusha_

Shun volvió los ojos hacia la hermosa extranjera, definitivamente había algo en ella que le recordaba a Hyoga, su manera de tratarle, de hablarle y quizá hasta de mirarle, como si él fuese el objeto mas valioso en el mundo. No pudo evitar pensar en él, de extrañarlo.......

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

una estación del metro, al norte de la torre de Tokyo, no muy lejana, 3 o 4 estaciones.

Según la mitología de Japon una bruja que vive en las montañas y es líder de los Tengu, una especie de demonios que toman apariencia humana y solo viven en las montañas.


	6. A resolver cosas

Gracias a todos espero solucionar mas dudas que dar mas

-----------------------------

La noche en cualquier momento cubriría con su manto a la ciudad de Tokyo, en algunos puntos la luz del atardecer cubría con hermosos colores dorados y sepia, era la hora del crepúsculo, la hora en que no hay sol pero hay luz, momentos en los que aparecía la primera estrella y las luces artificiales.

-una frase - cuidadosamente Shiryu leyó los dedos de Hyoga- de 3 palabras, primera - por cuarta oración comenzaban, Hyoga había decidido como último recurso usar aquel juego americano en el que la gente traba de adivina palabras con solo ver los movimientos y los gestos del otros hasta conseguir una frase o una idea, el rubio creyó que seria fácil, pero no contaba que sus amigos hubiesen jugado poco y no estuvieran acostumbrados. El personal del hospital tampoco ayudaba, ni le ayudaban a servir d interpretes ni le dejaban ir.

-déjense de tonterías -despertó al fin Ikki, su tono característico llamó la atención de todos, sin mas ni más se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba Hyoga quien simplemente le miraba tranquilo -ese estúpido juego los ha hecho perder el tiempo -Seiya reaccionó al instante poniéndose junto a Ikki en caso que su voluble carácter fuera a recaer en su amigo ruso - por lo que entendí de tus amigos -continúo en tono sarcástico mirando a Hyoga y después a Seiya y volviendo de nuevo a Hyoga -es en esta hora que en que nos puedes ayudar

Hyoga abrió los ojos muy grande, en cierta forma el fénix tenia razón, asintió levemente. Ikki sonrió -vamos que es poco el tiempo -Saori, Jabu, Seiya y Shiryu intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, Hyoga se levantó tratando de seguir a su camarada, fue ayudado por Seiya a no perder el equilibrio -bien que Seiya venga con nosotros y nadie mas -aseguró mientras se quejaba un poco de algunas leves heridas mientras se ponía una chamarra, posiblemente de Jabu.

-A ningún lado van los tres -intervinó Tatsumi, había hecho de vigía en la puerta todas estas horas en vista que no había nada mejor, la fundación había retrasado el traslado, las juntas de la tarde canceladas. Que tarde mas extraña sin decir lo aburrida para el pobre Tatsumi.

-¿quieres probar? -amenazó Fénix, no estaba dispuesto a perder un solo segundo mas en esta clínica, a lo que Tatsumi dejo el paso libre.

-es la hora del crepúsculo -murmuró Origa alzando la vista al cielo, contemplando las últimas horas de luz sin sol -debo irme

-Es cierto -sus ojos llenos de tristeza contemplaron la nieve con algunos pétalos de la flor del cerezo, blancos como la nieve, ocultándose en esta al tocarla. -Creo que tu hijo ha de extrañarte mucho.

-no tanto -sonrío la rubia acercándose para darle un beso en la frente -como tu a él.

Shun alzo la vista para preguntarle, sus ojos no la encontraron, una brisa fresca movió sus mechones verdes, una risa a lo lejos le hizo girar, la silueta de la mujer se alejaba, se desvanecía entre la nieve que volvía a caer.

Suspiro.

Las sombras crecían entre las tumbas del cementerio de Aoyama elaborando complejas siluetas de formas abstractas e inverosímiles, la risa de algunos visitantes desaparecían en la infinidad, en poco tiempo se quedaría solo y encerrado en el lugar

Suspiro

Hasta ahora las tierras del cementerio habían sido un gran refugio, tal y como prometio su amor

Pero....

Hacia poco mas de un día que no comía, que no sabia nada de Hyoga, que estaba solo al lado de esa mujer, con un frío extraño. Era la hora del crepúsculo, hora en que estaría a salvo si salía del campo santo, comer algo y encontrar un nuevo refugio. No podía acudir a su hermano o los demás, serian atacados por 

Ikki- murmuro recordando a su hermano mientras se ponía en marcha -Hyoga......

En cuanto salió de la clínica, Hyoga se llevo una mano para proteger sus pupilas de los últimos vestigios de luz, Saori y Shiryu notaron este comportamiento, ambos se salieron con la suya para acompañar a Ikki.

Una hermosa mujer nipona extendió su paraguas haciendo sombra en la cara del cisne, la hermosa mujer pareciera haber aparecido de la nada, su sonrisa amable invitó a la confianza, sus huellas en la nieve también. Sus cabellos blancos contaban una larga vida, su traje otra, rica en costumbres, usaba un kimono blanco con dibujos de grullas en la nieve. Hyoga agradeció como le mejor pudo, la dulce mujer miró a los presentes con sus ojos negros, profundos y sabios.

Todos le sonrieron recíprocamente.

Saori sintió frío, Shiryu un extraño poder, Seiya peligro.

En cuestión de instantes se desató una tormenta de nieve, la mas terrible que jamas se hubiese visto, la furia de la tormenta sin embargo solo atacaba el frente de la clínica, Ikki se percato al llegar con el auto al frente, ya lo había visto antes, sabia como combatirlo.

Jabu que salía junto a Tastumi en ese momento, fueron atrapados por los vientos y lanzados pocos metros detrás del Fénix, Ikki se concentraba mientras en encontrar el punto mas débil de esta tormenta. Por mas que se recintiera de las heridas, ayudaria sus amigos y amaradas, su mas poderoso ataque puso fin a la tormenta.

Seiya sostenía arrodillado a Saori, claramente desmayada en sus brazos, Shiryu a su lado desplomándose poco después. Y el cisne, en ningún lado.

-¿qué va ordenar señor? -preguntó por de nuevo el joven que atendía el mostrador, Shun sonrío débilmente, estaba hambriento pero no le apetecía nada

-deberías escoger el Golubzy - dijo una voz familiar detrás de él, al volverse se encontró nuevamente con la rusa Origa

-pe-pero...... -estaba asombrado Shun

-2 Golubzy -dijo con una sonrisa la dama al vendedor -no esperaba verte aquí -añadió

_Los pajarillos comenzaban a trinar, eran pocos pues en una gran urbe como Tokyo son pocas las residencias que están cercanas a las áreas verdes, el primero en despertar fue Shun, la poca luz que entraba por la ventana inundaba plenamente la habitación, los sonidos del despertar de la ciudad eran como suave murmullos. Shun agradeció una ves mas su suerte, solo tenia que girar un poco y ver el origen de toda su felicidad, sumido en un apacible sueño, delicadamente movió algunos mechones rubios. Nada mejor podía pedir que estos amaneceres junto al hombre que amaba, bueno quizás las noches._

_-Buenos días- susurro Hyoga poco después, abriendo parcialmente sus ojos, acariciando la mejilla de aquel por quien podría renunciar a todo._

Hyoga despertó lentamente, el frío de la nieve le cubría una mejilla, mojaba sus ropas y su dorado cabello, como otras veces se levantó, se sacudió la nieve de sus ropas y caminó con rumbo a su apartamento. Por suerte esta ves nadie le había encontrado o recogido, y no estaba tan lejos de casa. La estrella de la mañana recién asomaba, podía sonreír mientras caminaba, recordando todos esos amaneceres junto Shun, cuantas veces había agradecido al destino por tal maravillosa suerte....... y ahora......

Un silbido tierno con tonada infantil le saco de sus pensamientos, un hombre mayor con barba se le acerco sin demora, Hyoga se detuvo para tenerlo de frente.

-Siento haber llegado tarde -se explicó el hombre, un traje de verde muy oscuro le engalanaba

-¡Ese no fue el trato! -reclamó en perfecto ruso al reconocer al hombre quien le entendía perfectamente

-No te preocupes, esta en buenas manos -sonrió - si vas para tu antiguo hogar te aseguro que no esta ahí, ven yo te llevo

El santo de los hielos accedió, era mejor que vagar por la gran ciudad de Tokyo y quizá hasta mas rápido de acabar con todo esto......

--------------------------

Golubzy, plato ruso, por la preparación se ve delicioso :8101/cocinarusa/seg7.shtml


	7. Demonios

UU mas despistada no podía ser, gracias por la advertencias.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios o mas bien sus preguntas pronto todo tendrá solución, creo.

Besos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¿Digan me que paso?! -exigió furioso Tatsumi en la entrada del gran hospital de la fundación. Estaba realmente enfadado con lo que lo que había pasado el día anterior al anochecer, por suerte nada serio.

-Nadie lo sabe Tatsumi -declaró Saori acompañada de Shiryu, dejando a un Tatsumi resignado a no saber nada mas, a primera hora la habían dado de alta al igual que a Shiryu, al parecer habían caído en un sueño del cual despertaron muy frescos y alegres en la mañana. Aun así las dudas los atormentaban.

Seiya y Jabu esperaban al lado de limosina, platicando amenamente, guardando silencio al verlos llegar.

-¿Cómo estas Saori? -preguntó Seiya primero

-Muy bien Seiya gracias por preguntar -contestó con una sonrisa -¿Has sabido de los demás? -directa al punto.

Ambos santos bajaron la cabeza apenados por no saber la respuesta a la pregunta, Tatsumi se adelanto con ganas de sacarles algunas respuestas....

-Ellos estarán bien -dijo una dulce voz con acento fuerte.

Sorprendidos, todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía la voz, una hermosa mujer rubia con ojos azules, ataviada con un abrigo largo, ocultaba algo entre sus manos de lo único que se podía ver eran unas cuentas doradas y plateadas.

-Disculpen -sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa -soy Origa

En la avenida de oomotesando, cubierta aun de nieve a ambos lados de esta, los trabajadores se apuraban a retirar la nieve y dar paso libre a los vendedores y compradores de esta zona, poco turística y poco conocida de Tokyo, agradable por su poca concurrencia y mas sin embargo con importantes tiendas europeas como la Blueberry.

Hyoga caminaba tranquilamente junto aquel hombre de barba, cuyo nombre aun desconocía, mas era la segunda ves que veía, sus ojos una mezcla de sentimientos, llenos de confianza, paz y sabiduría, no había razón para temerle, no habían intercambiado palabra alguna, justo en la entrada de un parque muy cercano al cementerio Aoyama, unos 5 o7 minutos de distancia tal vez, aquel hombre al fin decidió romper el silencio.

- son como la nieve-

-¿qué cosa? -preguntó extrañado el ruso, deteniéndose al mismo tiempo que su compañero caminaba hacia un cerezo

-los pétalos del sakura -sonrió el hombre volviéndose con la mirada puesta en su mano, en ella había un pétalo de mencionada flor, Hyoga se sorprendió, esta no era la temporada para que florecieran estos arboles y mucho mas al ver un pétalo tan blanco, siempre los había visto rosados.

-es blanco - exclamó

-así es - sonrío complacido el hombre de barba alzando la mirada y observar con detenimiento la cara de Hyoga -eso se debe porque el árbol es joven e inocente, pronto se teñirá de rosa

-¿cómo es eso? -esto sonaba extraño a Hyoga

-Por que en sus raíces han enterrado un cadáver y su sangre teñirá los pétalos de rosa en primavera -explicó entregando el pétalo al sorprendido Hyoga, quien sintió el pétalo en la mano como una gota cálida, llena de sentimientos...... -como testigos mudos del tiempo y del destino, no......... no pongas esa cara -animó al ver la cara de Hyoga, entristeciendo - ya falta poco, ya lo veras, todo saldrá bien.

Un chocolate caliente seria todo su desayuno, Ikki había buscado toda la noche en el cementerio Aoyama, en todos los templos de los alrededores y e incluso había ido al gran Asakasa donde estaba el recito de la deidad mas importante en Tokyo, Asakasa Kannon, la diosa de la misericordia y en ese mismo lugar al alba, hizo lo que jamas llego a imaginar, pidió por su hermano. Estaba desesperado, no sabia nada de él, lo buscaban dos tipos extraños y luego la extraña mujer que ataco o mas bien durmió a sus amigos saliendo de la clínica Izumi haciendo una advertencia muy rara "aléjate de Shun", y lo mas extraño del caso, Hyoga, el único que al parecer tenia respuestas desaparecido.

Cansando y ojeroso decidió descansar un poco, mas para refrescar sus ideas y concentrarse. El parque que tenia enfrente era la mejor opción, sus arboles desnudos y la nieve de alfombra ofrecían una buena forma de relajamiento mental.

Prometía un hermoso día soleado, quizá un poco de frío pero nada mas, bebió un poco de su chocolate antes de escoger una banca en la cual se haya un hombre con la capucha de su abrigo puesta, le pareció conocido el viejo abrigo. Conforme se fue acercando, noto que la silueta tenia entre sus manos un rosario, instantáneamente el corazón se le lleno de alegría, corrió a su lado.

-¡Shun! - grito lleno de alegría

La silueta abrió los ojos a la mención de su nombre, sus ojos verdes se posaron en su hermano, mas su cara no mostró emoción, ni al verle llegar, ni cuando le abrazo, ni cuando recibió algunos besos en las mejillas.

-Por los dioses, estas frío hermanito -exclamó uno momentos después - ¿has estado toda la noche fuera verdad? -preguntó, no hubo respuesta -¿qué pasa? -

Shun simplemente le abrazo y enterró su cara en el pecho de su querido hermano, y comenzó a sollozar. Ikki noto como las manos de Shun soltaron la cruz, no la oyó caer, debió caer en nieve. Respondió el abrazo acariciando suavemente los cabellos de su hermano.

Curiosamente vio caer pétalos como copos de nieve.

El clima agradable invitaba a cualquiera salir a disfrutarlo, un cielo azul raro en estas fechas de diciembre, un sol agradable y lo mejor, escaso frío.

-Tienes el mismo acento que Hyoga -hizo notar Seiya mientras se comía uno de los hot-cakes que Tatsumi traía para el desayuno de todos, instalados cómodamente en una de las terrazas de la mansión

Saori a su lado simplemente sonrío, sabia que no había remedio para su amigo -dime Origa ¿qué te trajo a Japón? -preguntó la chica de ojos lavandas, Origa alzo la vista y sonrió.

-Vine a visitar a mi hijo y a cumplir un encargo -respondió con confianza - ya me siento mas tranquila por ambos. -Los jóvenes sonrieron

-¿pero y.... -estaba a punto de preguntar Jabu con impaciencia, pues al igual había oído de sus labios que había pasado de sus amigos

-¿Da? -preguntó la mujer rusa mirando con sus ojos fríos al Jabu, esos ojos que de algún modo le recordaron a Hyoga

-Si definitivamente te pareces a Hyoga -declaró Seiya tras acabarse un vaso con jugo -si lo conocieras seguro te llevarías bien, aunque es muy frío

-Creó que la palabra que lo define -sonrió la mujer

-¿Tu lo conoces? -preguntó cortésmente Shiryu notando la verdad en las palabras de Seiya

-En cierto modo -sonrió - me debe un favor- añadió, no quería dar detalles, saco de entres sus mangas la cruz con las cuentas de rosario y lo entrego a Saori - deben confiar en que están bien.

-¿pero donde están? -preguntó Jabu con excesiva curiosidad mas que preocupación

-Tu - Origa contestó con voz seca mirando fijamente a Jabu - me extraña que no lo conozcas la respuesta ya, dada tus costumbres - añadió con un tono un poco serio, haciendo que el joven de cabellos cafés bajara la mirada apenado - es mas, en este momento seria bueno que hicieras uso de esa costumbre tuya

Jabu volvió sus ojos a la mujer extranjera, con una agradable sonrisa le guiño, los demás estaban anonadados por el rumbo en que tomo la discusión, Jabu asintió y entro a la mansión rápidamente.

-Que lindo muchacho -exclamó volviéndose a Saori, sostenía incrédula la cruz, estaba pálida y su mirada perdida, una lagrima resbaló vacilante por su mejilla.

-Shun -susurraba Ikki, su hermano aun seguía prendido de sus brazos llorando terriblemente desconsolado, como si nada en el mundo pudiera evitar esas lagrimas.

-_sumanai Shun-koi_ - dijo apenada una voz, ambos hermanos se voltearon a ver, al instante Ikki se pusó en medio de ambos

-nada de perdón, ruso - gruñió ferozmente Ikki, de pronto cayo en la cuenta que había hablado en japonés y no en ruso -Así que finalmente de te dignaste en hablar, no sé que le hayas hecho a mi hermano pero de esta no te salvas -dijo furiosamente lanzando su puño a la cara de Hyoga.

-Lo siento - dijo una amable voz sujetando el puño a escasos centímetros del rostro del rubio, Ikki miro furiosamente al intruso, un hombre de mediana edad con barba, no lo había oído llegar, es mas ni siquiera estaba allí hace unos segundos -debo pedirte por tu bien que te relajes -sonrió el hombre, al momento alguien sujeto a Ikki por los brazos, eran los dos tipos del día anterior.

-¿pero que cree que hace.....-exigió muy enfadado,.

-Sera rápido -dijo el hombre sonriente tapándole la boca. Estos tipos tenían algo que siempre lograban detenerle, no sabia porque y observo resignado.

Hyoga miro a Ikki y después a Shun, se arrodillo ante él y su mirada aun abarrotada de lagrimas

-Shun, lo siento -volvió a decir en ese mismo tono de vos

-ya no mas - sollozó abrazándose al rubio, llorando.

Ikki se vio liberado de los tres hombres, estaba demasiado sorprendido, seguía sin entender nada, los miro un buen rato, su teléfono hizo el milagro de sacarlo de esa sorpresa.

-Ikki! -exclamó una voz a todo pulmón

-¿qué quieres Seiya? Eres tan oportuno veces -dijo

-Te-tenemos noticias de Hyoga y Shun -balbuceó Seiya

-Muy tarde, estoy con ellos genio -dijo con cierto tono de victoria y sarcasmo

-¿Ikki? - una suave voz femenina muy familiar le hablo lo mas tranquilo que pudo, simplemente le había arrebatado el teléfono, se escucho claramente a alguien limpiarse la nariz -Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir, no es nada fácil - escucho silenciosamente, volteándose, para ¿no ver a su hermano llorar en los brazos del ruso otra ves?, ¿para no interrumpirlos?, ¿costumbre?, simplemente lo hizo.

-Junto a ti están tres hombres verdad? -preguntó Saori

-asi es ¿cómo lo sabes? -cuestionó en voz baja

-¿y un de ellos es barbudo? -volvió a preguntar haciendo caso omiso a Ikki

-Son Oni de Emma-oh respondió....

-----------------------------------------

Sumanai Shun-koi -literalmente lo siento Shun amor

Oni, una clase de demonios japoneses que no son buenos ni malos

Emma-oh dios japonés del inframundo, que es ayudado por los demonios oni de piel roja o verde a buscar y cazar pecadores.


	8. El dia anterior

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y preguntas en esta entrega me confieso culpable de mucha miel, aqui creo que doy respuesta a algunas incógnitas y creo que genero otras... jejeje. Además también salió porque mientras hacia una ilustración, me puse a detallar todo lo pudieron haber pasado antes del primer capitulo, además que una amiguita me sugirió un final feliz,..... Bueno los dejo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día anterior.............

_-y asi desesperado Ivan le pidió ayuda a la malvada Baba Yaga para que e enseñara la magia para liberar a su esposa. Baba Yaga le dijo a Ivan que tenia que ir a la isla de Buyan, donde la muerte de Koschei estaba en la punta de un alfiler, el cual esta en un huevo, que esta dentro de un pato, que...... -_

_-Hyoga! Shun! - interrumpió una alegre voz._

_Los jardines de la universidad de Shibuya decorados magistralmente por la nieve, los arboles parecían delicadas esculturas negras en contraste con la palidez del hielo y la nieve, los jóvenes estudiantes se apuraban a sus destinos, el frío no era cruel pero si el tiempo._

_Seiya apareció corriendo, con su hermosa sonrisa, de esas que podía hacer levantar al mundo de cualquier tragedia - Espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado - jadeo un poco_

_-No Seiya - respondió graciosamente Shun, usaba una ves mas el abrigo ruso de Hyoga, había estado resfriado los últimos días y por consejo de su querido amigo usaba el abrigo -además Hyoga me contaba uno cuentos de su mamá - en mención Hyoga sonrío -después me cuentas el final -sonrió Shun besando al rubio cálidamente en los labios_

_Seiya a veces bajas la vista, a veces la desviaba con tales muestras de afecto entre sus dos mejores amigos, al igual que los demás se empezaba a acostumbrar._

_-¿Y para que nos querías? - pregunto Hyoga momentos después, Shun claramente abrazándolo con todo el amor que podia existir en el mundo_

_-podriamos ir por un chocolate muero de frio y de hambre -exclamó Seiya, haciendo reir a sus amigos._

_Poco después los tres se encaminaban a la estación del subterráneo, cada uno con su vaso de vaso de chocolate, soniendo y riendo_

_-asi fue como paso - termino de contar otro recuerdo chusco - ¿entonces irán a la cena de Saori? - volvió a preguntar, los tres se detuvieron._

_-No lo sé Seiya - dijo Hyoga, mirando un poco a Shun -hoy es nuestro aniversario, y tenemos planes para celebrar esta noche _

_-Vamos chicos - insistió Seiya - será divertido si vienen con nosotros, además dijo Saori que tenia una sorpresa para ustedes_

_Hyoga no tenia mucha ganas de regresar a la mansión, no después de todos las dificultades que paso para salir e irse a un apartamento en Omotesando junto con Shun._

_-Podriamos ir solo un rato Hyoga-koi -sugirió Shun sabiendo perfectamente lo que Hyoga estaba sintiendo ante la sugerencia_

_-Si -secundo con alegría Seiya_

_-esta bien -accedió con una sonrisa, a lo que Seiya festejo brincado como solo él podía hacerlo, al calmarse se acercó_

_-nos va a dar tanto gusto, que cenen con nosotros en esta noche -exclamo -ya no me aguanto las ganas de decirles a los otros_

_-Pues que esperas, ve -dijo un poco burlón Hyoga_

_-No se olviden de faltar -se despide alegremente alejándose rápidamente _

_-Claro que no, no se te olvide de decirle a mi hermano -grita sacudiendo su mano por encima de su cabeza, mientras la otra se aferra a la cintura -al fin podremos decirles Hyoga-koi -abrazo au no muy convencido pero feliz Hyoga_

_Las luces nocturnas bañaban la ciudad de Tokyo dotándola de una belleza mágica, solo el cielo de verano con sus resplandecientes estrellas superaba la vista, desde los poco mas de 200 metros de altura que proporcionaba el primer mirador de la Torre de Tokyo, se podía ver la mayor parte de la magnifica urbe, aun era las 6 de la tarde y aunque era invierno algunos rayos de sol aun pintaban el cielo con colores exquisitos, la noche ideal para festejar la víspera de Navidad, entre otra cosas. _

_Desde ese lado de la torre se podía apreciar, parte del parquee de Shuba, un poco mas al este se apreciaba el serpenteante río que cruzaba dirigiéndose a la bahía de Tokyo, coronado por uno de los puentes mas bellos, el rainbow bridge. Una hermosa vista sin duda, salpicada de luces artificiales y colores lavandas._

_Esa tarde como muchos otros japoneses Shun e Hyoga contemplaban el atardecer, en un abrazo cálido. Estaban felices, hoy hacia un año exactamente, mutuamente habían aceptado sus proposiciones, y ya nada podría sepáralos. La música de ambiente tocaba una bella y vieja melodía, la cual seguía Shun melodiosamente_

_" Ah kono mama dakishimete_

_nureta mama no kokoro o_

_kawari tsuzukeru kono toki ni_

_kawaranai ai ga arunara"_

_-Ya tebya lyublyu -murmuró suavemente al oído de su amado_

_-y yo a ti Hyoga -respondió con toda naturalidad._

_Un tierno beso siguió a su palabras_

_En la mansión Kiddo, en el comedor principal, varios jóvenes en traje estaban sentados, la mesa elegantemente arreglada, con motivos florales blancos, y una vajilla fina en los que apreciaban flores del sakura y ramitas._

_-¿seguro que van a venir? -preguntó nuevamente Jabu, de todos él ya se había impacientado_

_-Claro que si -repitió Seiya -Shun dijo que vendrían_

_-Trayendo a rastras al ruso seguramente -resongo Ikki, la sola idea de ver a su querido hermano con el rubio le ponía de malas_

_-Tranquilo Ikki -medió Saori -hace un año que nadie los ve, salvo Seiya._

_-Si, de no ser por tu mal genio aun vivirían aquí con nosotros -acusó Jabu, recibiendo una terrible miraba por parte del acusado_

_- Tengo tantas ganas de verles -comentó Nachi -_

_-Deberemos preguntarles todo -sugirió Ban_

_-Hace un año ya -suspiro Shiryu_

_El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo la alegre charla, Seiya se levanto al momento y contesto_

_-Hola?........ Shun! Que gusto, ¿qué pasa? Por que....... entiendo, que mala suerte, ........... bien, ......... claro les diré,.......... si, si tu hermano esta aquí,............... no hay problema.... los esperamos, lo muchachos se mueren de ganas por verlos.......... si, gracias. No tarden mas. ........ hasta luego. -cuelga al poco rato -Muchachos era Shun, va a llegar un poco tarde, problemas en el subterráneo dijo, les manda saludos. Uh por cierto Ikki -añadió mientras retomaba su lugar - dijo Shun que no te preocuparas, esta con Hyoga_

_-ahora si ya estoy preocupado -comentó Ikki al escuchar las palabras de su camarada_

_------------------------------------------------------_

_Ivan y la rana _

en este momento que esta siendo cambiado

si existe el amor incambiable (eterno).........

Forever love X-Japan


	9. Nada es lo que parece

Creo que me tomo demasiado tiempo escribir esta parte....... en parte porque alguien quería que tuviera un final feliz y que no lo hiciera nada a Usagi, digo Shun..... ; no es que le tenga miedo a ser comida viva sino que...... me gusta mas la idea de hacerlos sufrir......

Creo que esto ya cobra mas sentido tenia fe en que este fuera el último...... pero no fue asi. Ya los dejo y siento siento que me haya tardado tanto para tan poco.

Espero no tardarme tanto......

Besos.

-_Nos esperaran - dijo Shun abrazando a Hyoga, el viaje en el subterráneo había sido mas rápido de lo esperado, tenia que serlo, aquellos tipos que habían interrumpido en su apartamento les habían metido tremendo susto. Shun al igual que Hyoga tenia sus dudas, un par de tipos comunes y corrientes, aparecen en la puerta de su apartamento momentos después de recién entrar, Hyoga amablemente los disuade de marcharse, estos se convierten en seres con un cuerno en la cabeza, enormes, fornidos, tres ojos, pies con tres dedos, causan problemas, y como sea logran huir. Son poderosos y no quieren preocupar a sus amigos en una noche tan especial._

_-¿quien te contesto? -preguntó Hyoga tratando de analizar la situación, abrazaba protectoramente a Shun, mientras él se entretenía con el teléfono celular_

_-Fue Seiya -respondió Shun, guardando el teléfono, en una de sus bolas -se oía muy feliz, no creo que sospeche nada_

_Hyoga le sonrío, se podía confiar en su amigo Seiya, por lo despistado que podía ser algunas veces._

_Una dulce voz anuncio en el altoparlante la llegada inminente a la estación de Hibiya, a partir de esta estación ya faltaba por lo menos unos 20 minutos mas en el subterráneo y otros 10 caminando para llegar a la mansión, para llegar con sus amigos._

"Tenemos mas información sobre los extraños sucesos acontecidos en la víspera de Navidad, en la estación de Hibiya, al fin se localizaron a los dos sospechosos y son llevados por la policía para su interrogatorio, las víctimas de tan terrible incidente fueron ingresadas varios hospitales de la cercanías....."

Jabu apago el televisor al sentirse rodeado por sus compañeros

-Ellos están bien -repitió Origia acompañando a Saori y sus amigos

Seiya sintió un gran nudo en su garganta oír estas palabras, Shiryu permaneció en calma, algo no encajaba en este rompecabezas, al ver a Saori con la mirada un poco triste sosteniendo la cruz, medito un poco, era imposible que ellos estuviesen en un hospital, si la tarde anterior Ikki aseguraba haber visto a su hermano en el cementerio Aoyama, y él mismo había visto a Hyoga en la clínica Izumi.

-Esta bien -siguio un poco mas la charada de la mujer, noto que Jabu la veía con cierta admiración al igual que Seiya, Saori con el rosario parecía perdida en algún sueño, se pregunto ¿Qué clase de control ejercía sobre sus compañeros? ¿Y porque él no estaba bajo ese dominio? Seria prudente y paciente con la mujer rusa.

En el parque, el sol aumentaba su temperatura, la blancura de la nieve se volvía con cada hora mas intensa, en Ikki de pie observaba incrédulo a su hermano, pero aun mas sorprendido al ruso que le abrazaba y consolaba, se veía extraño a como lo había visto ayer en la clínica, muy saludable, sin ningún rasguño,. El hombre barbudo sentado en la banca, de cuando en cuando con un pañuelo se limpiaba o fingía limpiarse lagrimas de su rostro, los otros dos aun seguían postrados al lado de Ikki, quien no podía creer la historia que le habian contado los tres tipos, estaba demasiado sorprendido, nada tenia sentido, salvo ver a su hermano un poco mas tranquilo en los brazos del ruso, tratando de confortarlo. ¿Qué debia hacer? ¿Dejar que el rubio se llevara a su hermano nuevamente? ¿permitir que su hermano sufriera?, las palabras de Saori, los demonio oni, todo cuadraba muy bien. El torpe de Hyoga era un Yubei que regresaba por su hermano

_Lo siento Shun-koi , lo siento -Hyoga se esforzaba terriblemente para respirar y hablar en brazos de Shun_

_-no hables Hyoga - sollozaba con voz ahogada en lagrimas - por favor, no te vayas, recuerda nuestra promesa - suplico conteniéndose el inevitable llanto, el miedo llenaba su corazón, el miedo mas grande se realizaba._

_-no me apartare........ -susurró una ves mas Hyoga, tratando de dar fuerzas a su amor, dándole a entender que lucharía para quedarse con él, como fuese. _

_- Hyoga-koi....... no -le abrazaba Shun como si la vida se le escapara irremediablemente, como si su mas preciado tesoro estuviese marchándose._

_La gente corría espantada, algunos se quedaban a ayudar a los heridos, otros llamaban a emergencias el caos era dueño de la situación, la muerte miraba a los desafortunados, muchos estaban en el lugar equivocado, aun no era su hora, otros ya estaban listos._

Ikki solo de pensar en esas palabras, le hizo tomar una decisión, esperando no tener que retractarse otra vez, ya había tenido suficiente con la primera al prohibir que su hermano andará con Hyoga y al final terminará marchándose con él. Para esta decisión tendría que ser sumamente rápido y muy preciso, miro disimuladamente a los dos tipos a su lado, miro al hombre barbudo y después a su hermano, finalmente se había calmado.

-Bien -distrajó el hombre barbudo -creó que nuestro convenio termina aquí -Hyoga alzo la mirada, con una mezcla de alegría y agradecimiento. -Ya es hora que "nos" marchemos -ese "nos" fue suficiente para Ikki, uso toda la velocidad adquirida en todos esos años de entrenamiento y batallas, para brincar efectuando el llamado salto del tigre, incorporándose igualmente rápido, propinar un buen derechazo al ruso y cargar a su hermano en carrera desesperada al lugar que sabia estaba su auto.

Los demonios Oni pillados de sorpresa solo atinaron en seguirlo hasta el auto y verlo perderse entre las calles de la inmensa Tokyo.

Hyoga fue ayudado por el hombre barbudo -esto complica las cosas - le dijo en aire burlón, el rubio solo le dedico una mirada molesta, el hombre sonrió como disfrutando de aquella mirada.

_-Dime Hyoga -susurró una voz masculina suave y hermosa, que a pesar del constante murmullo atronador podía oírla claramente, -¿Por qué no quieres irte?_

_-Por él, me necesita -respondió, todo parecía como un sueño, el rubio estaba de pie junto a Shun, sollozando y clamando por ayuda para su amor, las personas parecían figuras borrosas, era una mezcla de sombras suaves difusas en movimiento lento o rápido según se mirara, las paredes de la estación blancas se balanceaban rítmicamente como si debajo estuviese meciendo el mar. Lo fijo y claro que se podía ver era un monje, sosteniendo una vara adornada curiosamente._

_Parecía humilde, dado los materiales de la ropa, calvo y sonriente, algo mayor, delgado y alto, de él se sentía una gran pa.._

_-¿Por qué crees que te necesita? -replicó el dios Jizou, pues es lo que era_

_-Por que....... -podia sentir las lagrimas de Shun como si fueran propias, el dolor de su corazón en cada latido, la necesidad de respirar. No tenia respuesta muy clara a la pregunta_

_-Entiendo - le sonrió el dios protector de los niños y los viajeros -Te enviare a que veas a alguien que puede ayudarte, con una condición_

_Hyoga se calmo ante el ofrecimiento del benévolo dios, no le importaría irse entregarle su alma al mismo Hades, si con ello conseguía hacer feliz Shun -Lo que sea - susurró el rubio mirando al dios quien le devolvía la sonrisa_

La hermosa limosina negra contrastaba bellamente contra el blanco de la nieve recién apilada en los costados, cuidadosamente descendieron de ella Jabu, Seiya, Shiryu, Saori y Origa, la hermosa mujer rubia los guió. Caminaban con cierto nerviosismo, excepto Origa que parecía muy segura y Shiryu decidido a averiguarlo todo.

Poco antes de entrar al edificio, uno de los teléfonos sonó, espantando a todos ligeramente, Seiya contesto de inmediato

-Hola

-Burro pásame a Shiryu -definitivamente Ikki no le volvería a hablar a Seiya desde la ultima ves, prefería a alguien mas tranquilo para este asunto. Seiya le paso el teléfono a Shiryu sin rezongar, un poco raro un él.

-¿Hola?

-¡Shiryu! - exclamo un poco aliviado -¿dónde estan? ¡Tenemos que hablar, mi ........

La llamada fue cortada de pronto, dejando a Shiryu y los demás sorprendidos, Origa sonrío

-Vamos - urgió la hermosa extranjera

-_Señor? Señor? Hay alguien a quien podamos avisar? -preguntaba a un Shun, tembloroso y en blanco, sus mejillas sucias de lagrimas y polvo, su ropa aun manchada de la sangre del hombre que amaba, la enfermera trataba inútilmente de sacarle algo, tenia otros pacientes que atender, por el accidente en la estación. Dejo al muchacho solo con sus demonios y su peor miedo realizado. Shun quería tanto llorar, gritar, deshacerse de todo ese dolor, mas su cuerpo y mente aun salían del estado traumático del que estaba, no podía oír su propia vos de su conciencia gritarle. Solo tenia un pensamiento en su mente, muerte._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ Yubei, fantasma_


	10. Todo esta por solucionarse

Este capitulo va dedicado a Nax, quien se convirtió en mi lectora beta, gracias Nax!!!

Espero ya no dejarlos con dudas, creo ya es uno de lo últimos capítulos y creo que ya solo falta resolver unas cuantas preguntas........

Besos.

Perdonen que no conteste a cada uno, pero... tengo la cabeza perdida...

Advertencia: Para entender esto hay que leer el resto del cuento, ya me traume porque me dicen que esta lindo, que no entienden y que luego van a leer el resto..... ¬ ¬

_-¿Shun? -preguntó dulcemente, no hubo contestación, solo sollozos -Shun - fue un tono mas compasivo, mas compresivo, en breve el dueño de aquella voz tranquilizante abrazo a Shun, ayudando a sacar toda esa pena -Llora Shun, con el tiempo te reirás de esto -añadió acariciando el cabello del joven peliverde._

_Los pálidos pasillos de la clínica, denotaban un vacío de emociones, una ausencia de calidez. Tanto monje como joven, allí abrazados parecían una mancha, que rápidamente debía ser limpiada. Una doctora, de infinita paciencia se arrodillo a su lado_

_-Hayawaka-sama - hablo quedamente la doctora hacia el viejo monje que abrazaba a Shun, cubriéndolo con sus vestidos amplios tratando de protegerlo a la ves del frío que imperaba en los pálidos pasillos. Al oír su nombre se giro lentamente encontrándose con la sonrisa de la experimentada doctora._

_-¿Usted conoce a este chico? -preguntó algo preocupada_

_-Si - asintió el monje - a ambos_

_-¿Hay alguien a quien debamos llamar? -La mujer sonrio al ver que el monje asintió de nuevo_

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! -gritó enfadado Ikki, sin quitar la vista del camino, conducía velozmente por la vía expresa número tres que cruzaba prácticamente todo Tokyo de este a oeste, Ikki no tenia idea a donde ir, su instinto solo le decía mantener el auto en movimiento, alejar a su hermano de aquellas criaturas, de Hyoga.

-Por que no quiero que estén problemas - susurro Shun guardando el teléfono en una de las bolsas del abrigo.

-Pero, ¡¡el que esta en problemas eres tu Shun!! -Exclamó Ikki una vez mas, cambiando de carril

-Yo, no ....... - respondió alzando la vista

-¡¡¡Ese ese......-Interrumpió, no podía pronuncian ningún nombre o apodo para el ruso - quería llevarte al infierno!!! - exclamo Ikki casi horrorizado con la idea, miro por unos segundos el rostro de Shun tras esa frase, noto que su cara estaba feliz y sonriente, como si el comentario no le hubiese molestado en la mas mínimo. -No lo entiendes, él....

-Eres tu quien no comprendes hermano - alego Shun, colocándose nuevamente el gorro del abrigo, cerrando sus ojos al contacto d la suave piel en sus mejillas, recordando algo igualmente suave.

-entonces dime, háblame Shun -Exigió el mayor de los dos, por momentos, todo tenia sentido, y su hermano parecía estar en un extraño sueño ilógico.

-Vamos casi es tuyo esta vez - dijo el hombre barbudo caminando al lado de Hyoga, sonriendo

-No entiendo - suspiro el rubio -se supone que vendría conmigo, que no opondría resistencia

-Los seres humanos son difíciles de entender

-Ademas me dijo algo -se detuvo a contemplar el cielo, removiéndose un poco sus mechones dorados

-¿qué te dijo?

-"Gracias, ahora ya se la respuesta" - Suspiro - no lo entiendo, ¿por qué? Si no quería venirse conmigo, ¿porque se deshago conmigo?

-¿quién fue? -preguntó curioso Jabu, al ver la cara de sus dos amigos, ya dentro en la sala de espera, el silencio lo inquietaba, ambos amigos Seiya y Shiryu, lo miraron seriamente, con la que decidió callarse.

La clínica Izumi lucia exactamente igual que al día anterior, salvo que las enfermeras de guardia eran otras, mas alegres, jóvenes y entusiastas .

Origa platicaba con las enfermeras, hablaba en ruso fluidamente con ellas, Saori aun sosteniendo el rosario, miraba desinteresadamente el lugar, pronto sus ojos se fijaron en un hombre, cualquiera lo haría, ese hombre vestía un traje tradicional de los monjes shitnoistas, con olores en azul obscuro dado su calidad de visita, inconscientemente camino hasta el hombre e hizo una suave reverencia, el monje le devolvió el saludo amablemente con una sonrisa.

Shiryu y Seiya notaron esta acción sencilla, y fueron hasta donde su amiga, imitándola en aquel saludo. La dama extranjera, se quedo al lado del mostrador, sonreía, ocultando algo con esa sonrisa.

_Pasaba de la media noche, Shun caminaba confiadamente al lado del monje, unos cuantos copos de nieve caían en los jardines de Shuba, los dos se dirigían al templo._

_-Por lo que me has contado te ofrezco mi techo esta noche - susurro el monje en su caminata, convenciendo a Shun de salir un poco a tomar el fresco, no sin antes dejar algunos datos n la clínica para su otro amigo Hyoga. Hayawaka Minoru engañaría al joven Shun de ser necesario, para prestarle ayuda a ambos, conocía sus penas y sus temores, haría lo que fuera necesario para no dejarlos solos, y menos en esos momentos, d necesidad y angustia. -Si no quieres ir con tus amigos_

_Shun negó una ves mas -no quiero involucrarlos - susurro el joven - ya han tenido demasiados problemas, y aparte mi hermano...._

_-¿tu hermano? -era la primera ves que oía mencionar a Shun de un hermano, en todos os meses de conocerlo, rara ves hablaba de sus amigos o sus conocidos_

_-Él......- el recuerdo amargo volvió, callo. Una tímida lagrima asomó por sus ojos, Minoru entendió lo que debía significar, le abrazo_

_-Rezaremos por Hyoga esta noche - sugirió, el joven asintió tratando de dibujar una sonrisa como agradecimiento, ya veras que todo saldrá bien - sonrío el monje. /i _

-¡No comprendo tu actitud Shun ! - grito enfadado Ikki, pocas veces perdía la paciencia con su hermano, hoy era una de esas veces, Shun no quería hablar mucho del tema, aveces respondía una pregunta a veces hacia un comentario sobre el cielo y otras simplemente se quedaba callado. Ikki tampoco ayudaba mucho, hacia preguntas muy extrañas, hablando deprisa y enfadado. Hasta que finalmente los dos quedaron silencio, Shun podía ser tan testarudo como el mismo Seiya y eso le enfadaba demasiado a Ikki, opto por esperara a que su hermano estuviese liste para hablar. El trafico por la vía expresa aun era tranquilo, así que podía seguir conduciendo despreocupadamente.

-Minoru me engaño - comenzó sollozando Shun después de rato - me dijo que no les avisaría, que todo saldría bien....

Ikki al oír lo sollozos no pudo evitar orillar el automóvil en un segundo, llevándose algunos insultos de otros choferes, paro el carro y abrazo a su hermano, no le gustaba ver a su hermano llorar

-Tranquilo Shun - susurraba - de todos modos nos íbamos a enterar, Saori se hubiese dado cuenta primero y lu....

-que Hyoga despertaría..... -sollozó, Ikki no pudo evitar enfadarse, el ruso faltaba a su promesa, hacia llorar a su hermano, - y los demonios dejarían de atormentarlo -¿Había oído bien? ¿los demonios atormentaban a Hyoga? Ikki pensó que seguro era un castigo divino por sus actos -......todo por mi culpa.... -siguió sollozando.

¿culpa de su hermano? Seguramente lo decía para proteger al ruso, Ikki sabia hasta donde podía ser capaces de hacer el uno por el otro

-No Shun, tu no tienes la culpa - le dijo acariciando los cabellos rebeldes de su hermano, alcanzo a ver por el retrovisor a dos tipos corriendo hacia donde estaban, con mucho dolor, se separo de su hermano y puso de nuevo en movimiento el auto. No tenia ganas de perder a su hermano de nuevo.

-Veo señorita que usted tiene el rosario de Hyoga -comentó el monje poco después de invitar a Saori sentarse a su lado

-¿Cómo sabe que es de Hyoga? -preguntó Seiya lleno de curiosidad

-Porque cono....

-¿Conoce a Hyoga? - se unió Jabu después de un rato interrumpiendo al monje

-Vamos, la enfermera ha dicho que podemos pasar a ver a su amigo -urgió Origa nuevamente, el monje sonrío ante la palabras de la mujer, sin quitarle un ojo de encima.

-Adelántense -pidio Saori sentada junto al monje, tenia ganas de platicar con él, no sabia muy bien porque pero así lo sentía

Los jóvenes asintieron y caminaron guiados por Origa a través de los pasillos, perdiéndose de inmediato de la vista de Saori y del monje

-¿por qué no fue con ellos señorita? -preguntó amablemente el monje

-Porque quisiera saber como es que conoce este rosario - el monje sonrió al ver el rosario en manos de la joven Saori.

-_no llores por favor - una voz familiar resonó entre los muros de papel de la casa al estilo antiguo japonés del monje, Shun cono muy bien el timbre de esa voz, por mas dormido que estuviese gracias a los efectos de una pastilla, podía oírla, podía oír esa vos susurrándole al oído -Shun -_

_El joven abrió sus hermosos ojos, aun con señales de un profundo llanto. El cuarto claramente vacío, podía haber sido su imaginación, aunque tenia la calefacción prendida sentía frío, el vaho era claro cuando respiraba. Era el frío de la noche, quizá pero había algo muy familiar, uno que amaba, sonrío y se dejo envolver por esa sensación de paz que le traía. Cero sus ojos nuevamente, Shun sintió como si alguien le acariciara el cabello, como si quisiera tocarle la piel, suspiro dejándose llevar por el sueño._

_Fuera de la habitación velaba el monje Minoru, frente a un pequeño altar donde tenia el rosario de Hyoga y cantaba algunas oraciones. Callo un momento al sentir un poco de frió, al sentir aquella presencia como buen mago onmiyu que era_

_-No deberías estar aquí, amigo mío - susurro al aire, sintió una brisa fresca -esta muy asustado por ti, y temo que vaya a hacer una locura si tu...._

_El monje cerro los ojos sintiendo la temperatura elevarse poco, como si la presencia se marchara, al abrió los ojos noto que la cruz estaba en el suelo, colgando, como si hubiese sido movida con cuidado , recordando las cruces de las iglesias cristianas. Minoru sonrío._

_Se puso de pie y fue a otra habitación regresando n pocos minutos, se arrodillo frente al altar colocando tres papeles frente a este, con un pincel que trajo, escribió tres hechizos diferentes, uno lo puso en la cruz, otro desapareció y el tercero lo introdujo en una de las bolsas del abrigo. _

Ikki detuvo el carro a una orden seca de su hermano, Shun abrió la puertezuela del automóvil y se bajo rápidamente, las escalera sin nieve la subió rápidamente Ikki solo le siguió muy de cerca, ya no hacia mas preguntas, todo era un caos.

-Mi nombre es Minoru - dijo el monje al lado de Saori sonriendo, la arrugas de su cara armoniosamente dibujaban paz en su cara - conocí a Hyoga y a Shun ya mas de un año, cuando paseaban en los jardines de mi templo en Shuba -explicó sabiendo que tenia toda la atención de la joven Saori - y se acercaron a pedir un deseo -Es costumbre que en los templos se cuelguen pequeñas tabletas de madera en donde la gente cuelgue sus deseo o se escriban en tiras de papel y sean atados en ciertas partes del templo -parecía que le pedían a Jizou viajar pronto. En cuanto me vieron los dos se rieron y creo que desde ese momento nos volvimos buenos amigos

-Maravilloso - sonrío Saori - también le platicaron de nosotros? - pregunto curiosa Saori

-¿Porque no le pregunta? - sonrió el monje, Saori alzo la vista, no pudo creer lo que veía.

Shun entraba por la misma puerta por la que cualquiera ingresara la clínica Izumi, vestía el abrigo viejo de Hyoga, se le veía cansado y algo preocupado, detrás de él parecía su hermano, quien se veía molesto como siempre y a la ves sorprendido.

-¡¡Ikki!!, ¡¡Shun!! -exclamó Saori con alegría corriendo a abrazarlos, Shun con cierta sencillez la evito caminando hacia el monje.

-¿Por qué Minoru? - reclamó con voz suave sabiéndose en una clínica donde se necesitaba la calma

-¿porque que Shun? -Jugó con las palabras el monje sin dejar de sonreír

-Dijiste que no los involucrarías -reclamó nuevamente

-no lo prometí Shun, no podía dejarlos solos - explico tranquilamente

-Pero los demonios atacaron a mi hermano y....- Shun perdía el poco auto control que tenia, el simple echo de estar en este lugar le quebraba, Ikki que se había mantenido serio fue hasta donde su hermano menor y lo abrazo, por segunda vez en el día Shun se desahogaba.

Saori se limito a contemplar la escena y se acerco, sabia que el rosario debía regresar a manos de su legitimo dueño, con cuidado se dispuso a pasarlo por el cuello, el monje le sujeto las muñecas, negando con una sonrisa.

-¿por qué se deshago conmigo? - volvió a preguntar el rubio ante el silencio del hombre, le jalo de la camisa y le obligo a mirarlo

-¿quiere que sea sincero? -preguntó con una sonrisa

-Si - contesto fríamente Hyoga

-porqué al igual que una madre reconoce el llanto de su hijo, - sonrío al ver la cara de incredulidad del ruso- ese joven ha visto a través de tu de tu alma y ha visto la verdad y ahora sabe lo que quiere, sígame - camino de nuevo hacia un árbol de cerezo completamente desnudo desapareciendo poco antes de tocar el tronco, el rubio intrigado le siguió desapareciendo en el mismo lugar

Origa abrió la puerta de la habitación siguiendo las instrucciones de la enfermera, avanzo silenciosamente seguida por lo tres santos, Seiya noto que la habitación estaba vacía, completamente, la única cama parecía no haber sido ocupada en días

-¿Y donde están? - pregunto Seiya con su curiosidad innata

-Aquí estoy - dijo una voz muy grave - perdónenos señora, se nos escapo, cumplimos con nuestro trato pero algo mas fuerte lo alejo de nosotros.- Los tres santos se volvieron, habían jurado que la habitación estaba vacía, sus ojos no daban crédito de la sombras aparecía un hombre de traje con una barba espesa y a su lado, su camarada, Hyoga

-madre - murmuro sorprendido al ver a Origa junto a los otros tres santos


	11. moi chistîaya deusha

A Ara mi querida amiga que siempre me apoyo..... y casi me mata si no los dejaba juntos...

A mis amados lectores, en este ultimo capitulo se responden tres de las mas grandes preguntas, ¿quién es Origa?, ¿Por qué Shun lloraba en el parque? ¿Por qué Hyoga no metía mano en el asunto? Además de otras, y he aquí porque no debía decirles nada de Origa e incluso deje que pensara que se tratara de la madre de Hyoga..... todo a favor de un final feliz

Besos.

Dedicado a todos ustedes que me corretearon para acabarlo, si nunca lo acabo...., que me preguntaron de todo y me dieron ideas, y sobre todo a todos que lo leyeron y recorrieron un rato las calles de Tokyo y de paso aprendieron junto conmigo una que otra palabra en ruso.

Námarie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Rusia era joven, también lo fue Baba Yaga. Cuando Rusia creció en poder, también lo hizo Baba Yaga, Cuando Rusia se volvió corrupta también lo hizo Baba Yaga.......

Proverbio de los colmillos azules

Minoru sonrío ante el abrazo de los hermanos, sujeto de un brazo a Saori alejándola de ellos -Ahora que están aquí, es mejor que sepa lo que esta pasando aquí -susurró el monje caminando con la joven en la misma dirección en la que Origa se había llevado a los otros santos minutos antes.

-¿A que se refiere? - pregunto nerviosa Saori

-a que hay fuerzas antiguas jugando un juego con sus amigos - respondió parándose delante de una de puerta -algo que necesita de ellos

Saori esta confundía, de sus labios saldría una pregunta, callada al ser introducida en la habitación.

-madre - murmuro sorprendido al ver a Origa junto a los otros tres santos

-¿qué demonio haces aquí Marinushka? - pregunto la rusa al ver la silueta de Hyoga acompañado del hombre

-Tu magia ha fallado madre - reclamo acercándose, los tres santos estaban sorprendidos, no podían creer hacia uno momentos la habitación estaba completamente vacía y ahora aparecía Hyoga y otro hombre, Seiya alegremente corrió a abrazarle, detenido bruscamente por el hombre de traje, ¿pero porque llamaba Marinuska a Hyoga o se refería al otro hombre?

-Nuestro trato termina aquí Yaga Baba - dijo el hombre en solemne- nosotros encontrábamos al niño y ustedes se hacían cargo, el viaje fue cortesía - sonrío y del mismo modo en que apareció desapareció, dejando a una Origa frustrada o mas bien, a mujer pequeña, con una nariz grande y arrugada, sus cabellos blancos y largos, atados en una trenza, ojos vivarachosy diabólicos, un vestido de flores horrible del cuál salían sus piernas flacas y huesudas. La hermosa mujer que había sido Origa fue remplazada por esa horrible visión

Su sonrisa era de lo mas cruel que ninguno de los tres santos pudiera recordar, Seiya solo atino a ponerse de pie al lado de sus otros dos compañeros

-Menos mal Marinushka que no nos iremos con las manos vacías - sonrío la bruja observando fijamente a los tres santos, la blancura del cuarto lentamente desapareció, como si las sombras llenaran la habitación, haciéndolo mas pequeño, inundado de miedo y terror. Los tres santos se mantuvieron juntos y firmes, aunque el miedo comenzaba a invadirles, tenían la seguridad de contar con el otro.

Los tres retrocedieron cuando aquello que parecía tener la imagen de su amigo Hyoga fue acercándose lentamente cambiando su aspecto,

-Marinushka - gruñió la bruja - estos chicos no son de fiar, pueden engañarte si no te cuidas - dijo la bruja recordando el día entero que paso al lado de Shun, en el cementerio la bruja no podía usar su magia, era un lugar santo. Trato de convencerlo con la palabra, era como si algo le protegiera de sus artimañas y ella en cambio en cada palabra parecía embelesarse con la pureza del joven, deseando aun mas tener en sus manos al joven Shun.

Marinushka abandonaba por completo la hermosa silueta de Hyoga, para sorpresa y terror de los santos -madre, no tienes que repetírmelo - dijo teniendo en mente la vez que había tenido en sus brazos a Shun, pero no podía actuar, no podía llevárselo y no sabia el porque, y sorpresivamente fue atacada por un hermano mayor asustado que actuaba por instinto.

Marinushka era muy parecida a Yaga Baba, salvo que era mas joven, sus cabellos eran cafés largos y sueltos, y su nariz no era tan larga como la de su madre, y al igual que ella, un extraño deseo oculto en esos ojos negros.

-......la bruja ha estado siguiendolos desde entonces - finalizo Minoru tomando entre sus manos las manos de Saori que lucia un poco mas despierta - al parecer se han aliado con algunos Oni de Emma-oh, después de que Hyoga.....

-¿qué ha sido de él entonces? - pregunto asustada la joven

-Esta en buenas manos - sonrió el monje - no es momento de preocuparnos de él, la bruja debe estar enfadada por no haberse podido llevase a Shun - vio como la jovencita se preocupaba con esta última frase - si mal no me equivoco - añadió apretando las manos sobre el rosario que tenía aun Saori - Baba Yaga debió quitársela a Shun, y ella se la entrego, ¿o me equivoco?

Saori afirmo silenciosamente, el monje que tenia delante de si, sabia mas cosas de las que aparentaba.

-Es un regalo que representa muchas cosas - continuo Minuro -y de algún modo trata de volver a la persona a la que fue encomendada, ni el poder de la bruja lo evito, y ahora esta en sus manos señorita, aun no podemos devolver el rosario, necesitamos de ese poder que encierra. -Saori volvió a asentir mas segura y deseosa de ayudar, no sabia como pero lo haría.

-Shun tranquilo ya todo paso - aseguro Ikki acariciando el cabello verde de su hermano - ya todo paso, entre nosotros estarás a salvo.

Shun se alejo un par de pasos negando con la cabeza -ella esta aquí - dijo

-¿Shun de que hablas? - pregunto sujetando los hombres de su hermano menor

-De esa mujer, de Origa - respondió sin miedo, Ikki le miro fijamente, recordó verla en el cementerio con una gran sonrisa, parecía que cuidaba de Shun, que le acompañaba y en cierto modo le protegía.

-Shun ¿ella es tu amiga no? - pregunto incrédulo

-No - respondió con una nota de miedo - ella es una bruja poderosa de Rusia, no la reconocí, me hacia pensar que tenia algo que ver con Hyoga, y solo la reconocí porque cuando se quito el abrigo mientras cenábamos sus piernas eran demasiado delgadas - explico Shun rápidamente - su mirada sobre mi

Los ojos de Shun se cerraron con el recuerdo, y volvió a abrazar a su hermano,- fue mi culpa-

Los tres santos, Jabu, Shiryu y Seiya estaban mas que desconcertados, el poder de la bruja era increíble, podían oírla en sus mentes riéndose de la mas horrible manera, podían sentir sus huesudas manos en la piel y sin embargo verla frente a ellos muy tranquila sonriendo, enseñando sus terribles dientes. El primero en caer fue Jabu, no pudo resistir mas, Shiryu se concentra en lo mas hermoso que recordaba, impidiendo a la bruja entrar de lleno a su mente, Seiya por su parte no quitaba de su mente a Saori, esa imagen para él era mas que suficiente.

La bruja sonreía ante la resistencia que oponían, eran fuertes si, pero no se comparaba a la resistencia que había puesto Shun en su momento, los tres no serian suficientes, pero sería mejor que regresar a Rusia con las manos vacías.

Om bassara darma kiri sowaka

Se escucho un leve murmullo, un canto que inundo la habitación, llenándola además con un agradable aroma a incienso.

Om bassara darma kiri sowaka

La bruja Yaga Baba se detuvo, odiaba ese aroma, odiaba esa tonada, su hija Marinushka también lo odiaba, quizá mas que ella por haber tenido que enfrentarse varias veces con el monje Minuro en mas de una ocasión.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, entro una enfermera. No se inmuto al ver a las dos brujas en su mas terrible aspecto, al contrario sonrío.

Om bassara darma kiri sowaka

El canto no paraba, la enfermera caminaba hacia ellas, Yaga Baba hastiada de tener que lidiar con los humanos se acerco a ella, decidida a atraparla y comerla después, como solía hacer en su querida Rusia. La sujeto de un brazo sonriendo ante una fácil victoria, la niña también sonreía. Acto seguido Yaga Baba gritaba.

Om bassara darma kiri sowaka

Marinushka acudió en ayuda de su madre, aquella enfermera no era una persona normal, ya la había visto antes, cuando estaba disfrazada de Hyoga, recostada en una cama de esa misma clínica tratando de engañar a esos mismos jóvenes y para su alivio había acudido aquella joven de cabellos lavandas y le había salvado. Si era un shinigami de alguien que podía usar magia Onmiyu. No se dejaría amedrentar fácilmente y se lanzo contra ese ser.

Om bassara darma kiri sowaka

Seiya sujeto a Jabu aprovechando el momento de distracción de las dos brujas, y junto con Shiryu abandono la habitación, afuera encontró a Saori, sonriendo sin decir nada los condujo por la clínica hasta otra habitación en donde se encontraba el monje, arrodillado frente a una cama de la cual a su pie pendía el rosario, su canto era el mismo que habían oído con Yaga Baba.

Saori los acomodo en otra cama, como si supiera del cansancio que traían, Jabu completamente recostado, y los otros dos sentados.

Om bassara darma kiri sowaka

Yaga Baba no tuvo mas remedio que huir, el poder del ente superaba su fuerza creativa, a cada ataque siempre había un escudo, incluso cuando Marinushka se unía. La bruja era muy poderosa, pero no muy lista, además que era la primera ves que se enfrentaba a un shinigami, y Marinushka en su momento había sido salvada por alguien mas. Las dos no tuvieron mas remedio que regresar a Rusia con las manos vacías.

Om bassara darma kiri sowaka

Ikki no dejaba de abrazar a Shun cuando vio a Saori pasar sola y de regreso seguida por sus amigos. Con suave gesto y curiosidad, invito a su hermano a seguirla.

Shun se quedo estático en la entrada de la habitación, pálido y tembloroso.

-vamos Shun, hay que contares a los demás, tenemos que solucionar esto - urgió Ikki con dulces palabras, Shun volvió a la realidad con la voz de su hermano, asintió y entro tembloroso a la habitación.

_"-Entiendo - le sonrió el dios protector de los niños y los viajeros -Te enviare a que veas a alguien que puede ayudarte, con una condición_

_Hyoga se calmo ante el ofrecimiento del benévolo dios, no le importaría irse entregarle su alma al mismo Hades, si con ello conseguía hacer feliz Shun -Lo que sea - susurró el rubio mirando al dios quien le devolvía la sonrisa.............." _

Las estrellas brillaban débilmente como muchas otras veces eran opacadas por los colores del aurora boreal, el paisaje salpicado de pocos arboles y nieve apenas distinguía las luces de un poblado cercano. En las montañas, donde cientos de años atrás fuera quebrada la roca dejando un peñasco se divisaban claramente dos silueta. Una hermosa mujer, esbelta usando un abrigo blanco de pileles, sus dorados cabellos largos flotaban delicadamente con el suave viento, por muy frío que ofrecía Siberia en invierno, el viento era gentil, la otra figura sentada a los pies de la dama, contemplando la belleza de la luces del cielo.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? -preguntó en dulce voz la dama

-no quiero estar solo- contesto con la mirada perdida

-El único que no entiende la felicidad es aquel que no entiende su llamado -le regaño dulcemente

- No entiendo - dijo volviendo sus ojos azules hacia la dama, hacia su progenitora que tantas veces había visitado en la tuba del mar congelado -madre, dime

-Hyoga - sonrío Natashia como aquella ves que se vieron por ultima ves en el barco -aún no puedes venir conmigo.

-Madre! - exigió levantándose

-Natashia es hora de irnos -susurró una voz hermosa, una luz suave distante, sonreía y consolaba.

-¿crees que nos volveremos a encontrar? -preguntó tristemente Hyoga, el viento aun peinaba sus cabellos

-ya lo veras que si, mi amor -contestó abrazando cálidamente a Hyoga - nos volveremos a ver cuando sea tiempo -beso la frente de Hyoga desapareciendo, el hermoso paisaje de noche lentamente como si fuese lavado fue cambiando, ahora todo era mas blanco, menos acogedor...... mas frío, mas civilizado.

-Minoru...... ella.. - trato de hablar Shun al ver el monje levantarse del suelo, tomar el rosario y ponerlo en sus manos sin decir nada, callando toda palabra en el joven

Por un largo minuto reino el silencio, Minoru sonreía a la cara de confusión de su amigo, después con un gesto le invito mirar hacia un lugar en particular.

Seiya y los demás con lo agitado que estaban no habían notado que la luz del sol entraba inundando toda la habitación, iluminando suavemente la cama frente a ellos donde reposaba tranquilamente Hyoga, en un sueño que parecía llegar a su fin.

Shun respiro profundo, no podía creerle a sus ojos, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, una mezcla de sorpresa, alegría exaltación se apoderaba de todo su ser.

Shun se abalanzó sobre Hyoga en cuanto abrió los ojos, abrazándolo como un niño que no ha visto a su madre en días, un pequeño gemido salió de los labios del ruso, inconfundiblemente el llanto atrapo a Shun, el rubio dibujo una sonrisa a pesar del dolor que le causaba el abrazo, eso era lo de menos le daba gusto despertar y sentirse en los cálidos brazos de Shun, con molestias logro llevar una mano hasta los cabellos de Shun, sonrío ante el éxito, pronto se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de gente conocida, a su derecha Shiryu, y Seiya, los dos parecían que hubiesen velado mucha horas, comenzado a dormir y sacado de la cama a gritos. Enfrente tenia a Saori, quien sonreía tranquilamente, a su lado Minoru y su eterna sonrisa que nunca sabes si es de felicidad o de costumbre. Y finalmente a su izquierda estaba Ikki, quien parecía molesto, seguro recibiría un buen regaño. Se sorprendido al recibir un cálido apretón en el hombre por parte de este. ¿qué había pasado para que todos estuviesen aquí? Seguro el monje había tenido algo que ver.

Todos voltearon al ver que la puerta se abría y por ella entraba una doctora, sonrío -Me has sorprendido de nuevo Hayawaka-sama - dijo la mujer saludando al viejo monje con una reverencia, miro a los presentes con una sonrisa - ¡¿Todos ustedes son conocidos del señor Kido?! - Exclamó casi como pregunta, le daba alegría saber que Hyoga y Shun no estaban solos, se conmovió al ver a Shun otra ves llorando, de alegría y no de dolor, y sonrío aun mas al ver a su paciente despierto

-Bien señor Kiddo, si sigue las ordenes de su doctora, en breve podrá salir de aquí - sentencio la mujer y salió, sin notar la extraña mirada de confusión sorpresa y alegría de los demás.

-Bien es hora que me marche - anuncio el monje - he dejado mi templo mucho tiempo por estar cuidando de estos dos - y sin una palabra mas salió de la habitación.

En la habitación Shun no conseguía dormir, la simple idea de tener a Hyoga de nuevo a su lado era mas que maravilloso, también influenciaba que estaba en su vieja habitación de la mansión tal y como habían rogado todos, Saori, Seiya, Shiryu, Jabu, e incluso su propio hermano.

Todo con la excusa de ayudar en la recuperación de Hyoga, Shun se imaginaba otras cosas, no podía decirles que no. Se recostó de lado para admirar mejor el rostro de su amado Hyoga, quitándole gentilmente algunos mechones del rostro, acariciando las mejillas, pasando suavemente sus dedos sobre los labios. Detuvo sus mimos un momento y entrego un cálido beso, el cual correspondido.

-No quise despertarse - susurro apenado

-No podía dormir Shun-koi - sonrío volviendo el rostro para ver a su amor -Ya tebya lyublyu

-y yo a ti - susurro en respuesta, depositando otro dulce beso en los labios de su amor, para después recargarse en el pecho, un gemido escapo de los labios de Hyoga, el ligero dolor del pecho le pillo desprevenido. Shun se levanto rápidamente, olvidaba muy seguido la herida, que aunque completamente estaba cerrada aun persistía la cicatriz roja la cual se debía cuidar y limpiar todos los días.

-Yo lo....- Shun se disculparía, interrumpido por un dedo

-No, Shun-koi, no te disculpes - le sonrío y lo atrajo hacia si con cuidado, recargándolo en su pecho, abrazándole y peinando sus cabellos a forma de dulce gesto - me duele menos cuando estas conmigo,

Shun se sonrojo.

Con el calor del pecho de su amado y las caricias, consiguió dormir al fin.

_Shun dormía tranquilamente entre los muros de papel, hacia poco había oído a su amor venir a consolarle, lo había sentido, pudiera que fuere un sueño o no, de cualquier modo le había gustado mucho ese pequeño gesto._

_Pronto sintió unas manos frías recorrer su piel, despertó con miedo, abrió los ojos al instante, no podía ser Hyoga, él nunca le tocaba con las manos frías, lo sabia muy bien. El cuarto estaba vacío, en silencio y a obscuras, escucho una voz como susurro._

_-Lo siento_

_Shun se estremeció, era el mismo tono de voz de su amor, de su Hyoga, pero, él nunca se disculpaba y ahora pedía perdón. ¿qué clase de broma le jugaba su mente? Se aseguro que estaba solo en la habitación, cerro la única ventana, y volvió a meterse en la cama, ni siquiera cerro los ojos al sentir aquella fría caricia de nuevo, abrió los ojos y esta ves quedo paralizado. Hyoga frente de si, con semblante triste y preocupado. Su primer pensamiento fue abrazarle y besarle, mas muy dentro de si, el miedo inundaba su ser, ese que veía no era su Hyoga, como puso retrocedió, obligando a sus miembros moverse, levantarse y salir de la habitación Al voltear mientras cruzaba la sala, vio al rubio recoger un abrigo y caminar hacia donde él estaba. Busco desesperadamente la puerta con las manos temblorosas logro abrir la puerta y salir._

_La noche cómplice del frío se adornaba de nubes ocultando las estrellas, la nieve caía suavemente, sentía la nieve en sus pies desnudos, el frío atravesar su piyama, la roca cubierta de hielo le hizo tropezar, para cuando se dio cuenta fue alcanzado por esa visión, se puso de pie escuchando aquel lamento_

_-lo siento_

_Shun tenia que alejarse de ahí, eso le provocaba terror, su verdadero Hyoga yacía en cama, le habían dicho que posiblemente no despertaría en algunos días, pero que estaría bien, su llanto había sido innecesario mientras esperaba a que los doctores terminaran su trabajo, ir a descansar a la casa del monje seria mas agradable que quedarse en la clínica soportando a todas esas enfermeras pidiéndole que se marchara, porque como era una clínica pequeña no tenían mucho espacio. Se había dejado convencer por el viejo monje de pasar la noche en su casa y regresar al día siguiente._

_Esta aparición no la esperaba, ¿por qué no lo dejaban en paz?_

_-lo siento moi chistîaya deusha -_

_Volvio a gemir aquella aparicion, Shun se aterro aun mas al oir aquellas palabras que solo habia oido cuando habian visitado Rusia hacia unos meses atrás y terminaron en problemas con la bruja Yaga Baba._

_-¡¡Basta!! - grito Shun, con cierta impotencia. Aquella criatura con hermoso disfras de Hyoga le abrazo por detrás_

_- moi chistîaya deusha- le susurro al oido, Shun solto a llorar, mas por miedo que otra cosa, como pudo se solto y corrio. La nieve amortiguaba sus pasos, pero tambien le hacian el escape muy lento, tropezo._

_Aquello le alcanzo y le cubrió con el abrigo, Shun se levanto con claro llanto en sus ojos, grito -¡Ya no mas! - con tal fuerza que el mismo se sorprendió, corrió, acomodándose el abrigo. Busco en sus bolsillos encontrando el rosario, dios debía encontrar un lugar consagrado. El cementerio de Aoyama seria un buen escondite._

_Marinushka en su forma de Hyoga susurro- lo siento- sonrío y hecho a reír al perderlo de vista, seria divertido agarrar a este niño y sus amigos, busco un bonito lugar y se recostó a esperar la mañana._

_Shun corrió, hacia la calle, a esas horas no había servicio en el subterráneo, encontró en los bolsillos un poco de dinero, Hyoga siempre traía algo extra de dinero en ese abrigo._

_-al cementerio Aoyama - pidió al conductor de un taxi, este solo le dejo a dos cuadras, no podía entrar con el vehículo a los terrenos del cementerio a esas horas de la mañana. Las seis de la mañana, poca gente, aun lloraba por el miedo, había que tranquilizares, llego a una esquina, escucho el aviso con su dulce melodía, noto que alguien no._

_Una dulce mujer, su compañía le tranquilizaba, dejo de llorar después de comprar un chocolate caliente en una maquina expendedora (en Tokyo los hay por muchos lados) caminaron juntos ha esperar que abrieran una de las entradas del cementerio._

_El sueño se torno aun mas extraño, la mujer le miraba intensamente, quería robarle algo muy preciado, le hizo sentir un miedo como nunca._

-Basta!!! - grito Shun despertando, el sol de la mañana entraba silenciosamente, alentando poco a poco la habitación, se volvió y sonrío, a su lado tenía a Hyoga, durmiendo plácidamente.

Todo al fin se terminaba.

Le abrazo dulcemente, aguardando el momento en que despertara, no espero mucho, su alegría se pintaba de azul al ver los ojos del ruso, no se contuvo para besarlo, tenía muchas ganas de devorarlo a besos, la venda en su pecho le recordaba que debía esperar. Se recostó.

Un susurro provino de los labios de su amado - Ya tebya lyublyu, moi deusha, moi chistîaya deusha

--------------------------------------

un canto onmiyu que no tengo la mas remota idea de que significa. Y su uso es variado, invocar a espíritus, auyentarlos, calmarlos.. etc. Me lo fusili de Tokyo Babylon.... U

Son los espíritus que según la mitología japonesa acompañan a una persona toda su vida. UU de este no encontre ninguna liga, eso lo tengo en los libros..... mas bien en los mangas U

Ya tebya lyublyu, moi deusha, moi chistîaya deusha / te amo mi alma, mi alma pura


End file.
